Burlesque
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: FICHAS ABERTAS - Eu e minhas meninas estamos trazendo o fogo! Mostrando um pouco a perna,  mexendo um pouco o peito! É uma vida, é um estilo, é uma necessidade, é uma arte... é Burlesco!
1. Sobre a fic

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Vendo o filme homônimo da Christina Aguilera e Cher, além de ouvir a trilha sonora, que para mim é muito boa... Eu tive essa ideia, mas ela ficou engavetada por um tempo... E já deixo o aviso, de que vou demorar para conseguir escrever essa fic inteira.

Tenho outra fic de fichas em hiatus (Escola para Espiãs), mas espero que todas tenham calma, pois eu não vou deixá-la assim. Pretendo escrever também. Só preciso de um tempinho pra conseguir organizar direito, e vou retomá-la. Todo esse tempo que ela ficou parada, eu pretendia estruturar bem a história, mas sabem como é... vem mudança de casa, vem faculdade, vem lots and lots and lots de trabalho, de provas, aí vem problemas familiares, e depois vem 3 mortes seguidas na família.

Tenho outras ideias ainda em processo, estou participando do Coculto e do Festival Máscara da Morte de fics (ambos amigos ocultos da comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics do Live Journal). Tenho umas 3 fics prometidas, então... é, vou demorar um pouco. Mas eu pretendo finalizar minhas fics. Com calma. Com MUITA calma... como dizem, um degrau de cada vez, então, um capítulo/fic por vez. 8D

E como eu ADORO coisas burlescas, pin-ups e todo o glamour... There we GO!

**Burlesque**

_A casa estava toda escura. A garota abriu a porta do quarto, e espiou lá fora. Tudo calmo e silencioso. Pé ante pé, ela foi até a sala, onde fechou cuidadosamente a porta para não fazer barulho, conectou o fone de ouvido na televisão, colocou os fones e ligou o aparelho._

_- Ai... – murmurou ao ouvir o som alto, quase estourando seus tímpanos._

_Abaixou o volume e colocou no canal que ela queria. Já era mais de meia-noite e naquele horário, ela deveria estar na cama. Mas todas as sextas de madrugada, ela levantava no meio da noite, para assistir a um programa que não deveria._

_Os olhos brilharam ao ver a imagem de uma mulher voluptuosa, vestindo trajes brilhantes, cheios de plumas, calçando saltos altíssimos e dançando sensualmente, enquanto uma música, um jazz bem sugestivo, era tocado por uma orquestra logo abaixo do palco. Ela também cantava, com uma voz potente._

_Ela tentava copiar os movimentos de mãos, braços e fazia caras e bocas. Nem percebeu que o pai levantara de madrugada para tomar água._

_- Rosamund! – o pai chamou a atenção da garota, horrorizado. – O que você está vendo? Isso é pecado! É coisa de Satanás! _

_O pai se aproximou da televisão, irado. Desligou o aparelho, desconectou os fones e puxando a filha pelo braço, a arrastou de volta para o quarto, sob os berros da garota que tentava se desculpar e explicar. O homem a soltou sobre a cama e pegando o primeiro objeto que viu no quarto, começou a bater na garota._

_- Pecadora! Satanás pôs uma semente do mal na minha casa! Isso é coisa de meretrizes! Nunca mais você vai poder ver televisão! Eu proíbo você de chegar perto da televisão! Eu sabia que isso era coisa de Lúcifer!_

_A garota gritava e chorava. Sua paixão por aquele glamour e toda a feminilidade envolvida nos shows burlescos era considerada pecado por seu pai. Um pastor fanático. A família não a compreendia. A mãe viera apoiar o pai._

_-x-x-x-_

_Tudo aquilo vinha a tona quando estava na Igreja dos pais, cantando. Ela fora obrigada pelos pais a dedicar sua voz para Deus, em troca de sua salvação. Os pais acreditavam que estavam fazendo algum bem a filha, que em sua mente jurava que um dia ainda seria uma estrela do universo burlesco, que cantaria, mas não na Igreja._

-x-x-x-

_Seus pais estavam fechando a Igreja, quando um grupo de homens vestindo longos sobretudos escuros apareceram._

_- Desculpem, senhores, mas a Igreja está fechando... o sermão já terminou e estamos encerrando as atividades..._

_- De fato... vocês estão fechando... – o homem que estava ao centro sorriu de canto. Ele era muito jovem, tinha cabelos curtos e de um tom acinzentado, os olhos azuis e a pele morena._

_Os outros homens sacaram metralhadoras e pistolas, atirando na direção do casal que estava a meio corredor do altar. Os corpos sacudiam ao ritmo dos tiros. A jovem garota que estava próxima a escada que levava ao órgão no nível acima, sobre a porta de entrada da Igreja, se escondeu._

_- Revirem a Igreja, achem o meu dinheiro, depois queimem tudo. – o rapaz se virou para sair. Ele já estava quase deixando a Igreja, quando percebeu olhos assustados observando-o por entre um vão de uma porta à sua direita. Estancou. Virou-se na direção onde Rosamund se escondia. Ele se aproximava passo a passo, a mão direita desceu ao bolso do sobretudo, sacando a pistola._

_- Senhor! – um de seus homens chamou. – Senhor! Achamos o dinheiro, está todo aqui._

_- Ótimo... – respondeu, já se voltando novamente para a porta._

_No entanto, não encontrou nada ali. Mas o olhar assustado da garota havia cruzado com seus olhos azuis límpidos por alguns instantes, e isso foi o suficiente para aterrorizá-la._

A jovem levantou-se bruscamente na cama, arfando. Era só mais um pesadelo, que trazia suas lembranças de volta tantas noites.

Aqueles olhos azuis límpidos do jovem mafioso, cruéis e frios, que a haviam marcado.

Suspirou e olhou para o despertador. Ele marcava dez para as oito da manhã. Praguejou, levantando correndo e quase tropeçando nos lençóis. Maldito inverno que fazia o céu ficar escuro até mais tarde.

- Estou atrasada, droga!

Trocou de roupa correndo, pegou uma maçã sobre a fruteira – sorte que já as deixara previamente lavadas na noite anterior! – e feito um furacão, ganhou a rua pela porta da frente da simples e pequena casinha.

Chegando a lanchonete onde trabalhava, amarrou o avental com pressa, ajeitando os lisos fios loiro- escuros. Ao entrar, teve uma surpresa nada agradável. O estabelecimento onde trabalhava já ia de mal a pior, no entanto, ela não poderia imaginar que quando chegasse ali naquela manhã, estaria desempregada.

Havia um silêncio mortal no salão de atendimento. O chefe acertava as contas com todos os funcionários.

- Oh meu Deus... E agora, o que vou fazer? – murmurou, desolada.

XxxxX

Muito bem, eu espero que todos tenham lido os avisos acima. Vou retomar novamente: eu comecei essa fic, mas eu provavelmente vou demorar a postar os capítulos. Tenho um punhado de coisas para escrever, eu sei. Tem inclusive a outra fic de fichas que eu TENHO que terminar, eu sei. Tem as fics do Coculto e do Festival Máscara da Morte, eu sei. Só que eu acho que se eu não começar logo essa ideia, talvez fique difícil demais de usá-la depois. E será mais fácil, porque eu vou me basear no filme Burlesque. Basear, não significa que vou usar EXATAMENTE a mesma história, ok?

Bom, vamos lá, às fichas, pares, etc.

Já deve ter dado para perceber que o Máscara da Morte já apareceu, certo?

Então, lá vai:

**Shion –** Policial, chefe de Mú, frequentador da boate; disponível

**Mú –** Policial, quer prender Máscara da Morte, frequentador; disponível

**Aldebaran –** Leão de Chácara da boate; disponível

**Saga –** trabalha na boate; disponível

**Kannon –** trabalha na boate; disponível

**Máscara da Morte – mafioso**, dono de uma incorporadora que na verdade, serve como lavagem de dinheiro, frequentador da boate e amigo dos donos. Par: Rosamund (Rosie CottonCandy)

**Aiolia –** trabalha na boate; disponível

**Shaka –** escritor, frequentador da boate (à força pelos amigos); disponível

**Dohko –** Dono de academias, Mestre em Artes Marciais, frequentador da boate; disponível

**Milo –** sócio de Afrodite, trabalha com ele comandando a boate. Disponível.

**Aiolos –** trabalha na boate; disponível.

**Shura –** trabalha na boate de Afrodite; Triângulo Amoroso com Rosamund (Rosie CottonCandy).

**Camus –** sócio de Afrodite, comanda e cuida de toda a parte financeira da boate. Disponível.

**Dite** – dono da boate Golden Rose Lounge. Não disponível, porque o Dite aqui vai ser homossexual, embora não faça par com nenhum dourado/espectro.

**Radamanthys –** rico empresário, playboy, frequentador da boate. Disponível

**Minos – **advogado, frequentador. Disponível

**Aiacos – **primo de Milo, comandante da Marinha, frequentador; disponível.

**Kagaho –** estudante (Direito), frequentador. Disponível.

Alguns podem me perguntar: Porque os Espectros? Simples: essa boate precisa lotar. E também precisamos de gente para dançar na boate. Portanto... E como eu queria profissões variadas, né... hahahah...

**Ficha-modelo:**

**Nome:** Rosamund Krauss

**Apelido/Nome Artístico:** Rose (lê-se da forma inglesa, ok?)/ Rosie CottonCandy

**Idade:** quase 21.

**Aparência:** tem longos e lisos cabelos loiro escuros (tom de amendoim torrado, mais claro que o castanho-claro). Olhos verdes, boca em formato de coração. Tem corpo de quem dança (bailarina, etc): busto médio, cintura fina, quadril médio, com coxas grossas e panturrilhas fortes. É uma garota normal, mas quando se arruma para os shows, se torna uma beldade.

**Vestuário:** Antes de se tornar artista burlesca só usava jeans e camisetas, all-stars, quando muito uma saia ou vestido. Salto e maquiagem usava raramente. Depois de se tornar artista burlesca ela passa a se vestir como uma mulher forte, determinada e sensual, com saias, vestidos (inclusive um pouco mais justos e curtos), jeans agarrados com saltões, botas e sandálias, escarpins, blusinhas, jaquetinhas, no frio usa sobretudos de lã bem glamourosos. Enfim, depois de se tornar artista, se torna muito glamourosa.

**Figurinos:** sempre usa algum corselet, podendo ser de qualquer cor, combinando com saia curta ou shorts curtos, plumas, etc. Faz a linha mais "pin-up" no palco. Usa muito brilho também.

**Número (descreva resumidamente um número que você queira que sua personagem apresente, podendo ser solo, ou com participações. Pode ter striptease ou não, ao gosto da leitora):** ela canta e dança, então, pode participar de alguns diversos. Mas vai começar com participações pequenas em números até conseguir ter um número que tenha destaque. Seu primeiro e principal número vai ser uma atração baseada no universo dos marinheiros da década de 40/50, cantando e dançando com homens vestidos com camisetas listradas de azul e branco, calças brancas e quepe. Enquanto suas roupas vão ser de uma pin-up navy (combinando azul vermelho e branco).

**Personalidade:** Rosamund é uma garota muito determinada a conseguir realizar seu sonho. Por um tempo, teve de abdicar da luta, mas nunca desistiu dele. É uma garota tranquila, doce, que normalmente faz amizade fácil, é um pouco triste, pois esconde uma dor muito grande dentro de si. Mas isso não a faz perder o foco nas suas atividades burlescas. Ao contrário, estas atividades são como um bálsamo que a ajudam a ser mais feliz. É romântica e sonha em encontrar um homem que a ame, que seja bom para ela, que a veja como a estrela que ela quer ser, que a mime e lhe dê muitos presentes, o que pode fazê-la ser um pouco materialista, mimada e egoísta. Pode acabar indo para o mal caminho por isso.

**Histórico:** Rosamund é filha de pastores, tudo com o que sempre sonhou era proibido em sua família, que foi morta por um mafioso jovem - e que acabara de assumir o lugar do antigo chefão – por terem pedido empréstimo para montar a Igreja, além de comprarem o imóvel que a incorporadora – usada como lavagem de dinheiro – deste mafioso, para montarem a sua Igreja. Rose viu seus pais serem mortos dentro do templo deles. Depois disso, foi morar com os tios, por um tempo, até terminar os estudos. Mas também não gostavam da ideia de ela se tornar artista burlesca. Sendo assim, ela conseguiu se emancipar, ir morar sozinha, trabalhando em bares, restaurantes e lanchonetes. Quando a lanchonete onde ela trabalhava fecha, ela vai em busca de empregos, quando finalmente, encontra um trabalho na Golden Rose Lounge.

**Par:** Máscara da Morte/Shura.

**Qual a primeira impressão dele? **

Mask - fica encantado com a jovem e sensual artista burlesca. Como é um poderoso chefão de máfia, além de jovem e muito bonito, tenta a qualquer custo conquistá-la, através de sua exclusividade na boate de Afrodite.

Shura – ele também se encanta com Rose, mas com a face delicada e menina dela, a "verdadeira Rose", como ele diz, e não pela figura que está ali no palco, dançando e cantando. Embora ele admire e muito as habilidades dela no palco, afinal, que homem não admiraria? Mas dessas habilidades a que ele mais admira mesmo é a "cantora", a voz e a potência desta.

**Qual a impressão dela?**

Mask – ela se assusta e tem medo por saber quem ele é, já que o reconhece por seus olhos azuis que a marcaram quando ainda nova. Mas não consegue evitar sentir uma fortíssima atração pelo homem másculo, viril e sensual que ele é. Acaba perdendo o controle ao ouvir sua voz e sentir a proximidade de seu corpo. No entanto, ela quer e busca justiça para seus pais falecidos, por mais que ela se sentisse injustiçada por eles ao agirem como pastores fanáticos.

Shura – vive um pouco de uma relação de gato e rato com ele, de amor e ódio, pois ao mesmo tempo que se dão bem e ela o adore, não se bicam. Especialmente quanto a algumas de suas ambições, quanto a sua relação confusa com Mask, etc. Mas percebe que fica dividida entre o amigo carinhoso que ele é, e que sente que pode ser mais do que apenas esse amigo, e a paixão irracional que sente por Mask.

**Observações, algo a mais que queira acrescentar: **não.

**Modificações autorizadas:**

**Cenas quentes permitidas:**

Eu acho que é isso. Para criarem suas personagens, números, etc, eu sugiro verem vídeos da Dita Von Teese, podem ver o filme também se quiserem. Tem uns daqueles "name generator" burlesco para quem precisar de ajuda para criar seu nome artístico.

Dúvidas, sugestões, coisas a comentar, lembretes, avisos, cobranças (só não de contas), tudo via PM ou msn ou twitter!

Agora...

Vão para seus camarins, garotas, porque o show vai começar!

Beijos!


	2. Sobre Fichas e Pares

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

**Burlesque**

**Sobre Fichas e Pares**

Antes de tudo: não fechei definitivamente ainda as fichas. Selecionei entre todas as fichas que recebi até agora, as que me pareceram que dariam um bom mote para a história... algo que eu chamo de um bom gatilho ;D

Esse bom gatilho, pode ser um aspecto do histórico da personagem, uma característica dela, algo que a destaque, dê uma boa história dentro da história!

No entanto, como disse, não fechei definitivamente. Ainda há vagas, e quem ainda não mandou ficha pode mandar ainda. Quem ainda não teve a ficha pré-selecionada, vou dar mais um tempo, então, se quiserem, podem mudar a ficha, adicionar mais coisas nelas, ou mandar outra ficha.

Para ajudar, com inspirações, vou contar um segredinho aqui (que algumas já sabem, por causa do twitter, hehehe):

Tenho uma trilha sonora selecionada para a fic, com músicas que me ajudarão a criar a fic, por darem bons números (além das músicas da trilha do filme Burlesque). Muitas músicas não tem relação com os números das fichas "pré-selecionadas", então, se quiserem basear nessas músicas, fiquem a vontade. Vou listar algumas delas aqui:

* * *

><p><span>Girls Generation (sugestão da Margot, obrigada Margot!):<span>

The Boys

Mr Taxi (gostaria mesmo de ver em um número)

Chocolate Love

Bad Girl

Show!Show!Show!

Born To Be a Lady

* * *

><p><span>Ke$ha:<span>

Run Devil Run

* * *

><p><span>Christina Aguilera:<span>

Ain't no Other Man

Woohoo (ft Nikki Minaj)

I Hate Boys

Glam

I am

Vanity

* * *

><p><span>Katy Perry<span>

Look But Don't Touch

The Katy Kat Club (Medley EMA 2009)

Sellin Sex

* * *

><p><span>Beyoncé:<span>

Dance For You

Fever

* * *

><p><span>Liza Minelli:<span>

Ladies' Day

Mein Herr

Life is a Cabaret

* * *

><p><span>Madonna:<span>

I'm a Sinner

Love Spent

SuperStar

I'm Addicted

Turn Up The Radio

e mais outras

Não pretendo que as moças dancem só as músicas "tradicionais" de burlesco/cabaré (embora este estilo tenha um espaço menor dentro da fic).

Eu espero que essa listagem ajudem vocês a fazer fichas; ou a adaptarem as fichas já mandadas, caso queiram.

Enfim... aos nomes:

**Shion –** Policial, chefe de Mú, frequentador da boate; **Margarida (Sally)**

**Mú –** Policial, quer prender Máscara da Morte, frequentador; disponível

**Aldebaran –** Leão de Chácara da boate; disponível

**Saga –** trabalha na boate; **PaulaSammet (Rachel) - definitivo**

**Kannon –** trabalha na boate; disponível

**Aiolia –** trabalha na boate; disponível

**Shaka –** escritor, frequentador da boate (à força pelos amigos); disponível

**Dohko –** Dono de academias, Mestre em Artes Marciais, frequentador da boate; disponível

**Milo –** sócio de Afrodite, trabalha com ele comandando a boate. **Pure Petit (Tsubaki)**

**Aiolos –** trabalha na boate; disponível.

**Camus –** sócio de Afrodite, comanda e cuida de toda a parte financeira da boate. **Jules Heartilly (Mohana)**

**Radamanthys –** rico empresário, playboy, frequentador da boate. **Vai ser a outra ponta do triângulo amoroso com PaulaSammet (Rachel). Mas se alguém quiser pedir, tudo bem, porque não vai ser o par definitivo.**

**Minos – **advogado, frequentador. Disponível

**Aiacos – **primo de Milo, comandante da Marinha, frequentador; **Mahorin (Elissa)**

**Kagaho –** estudante (Direito), frequentador. Disponível.

Há duas fichas que eu ainda não defini par:

**Lilith212 (Nicollette)**

**Jules Heartilly (Sarah)** – Jules, como há uma ficha sua já definida, vou esperar mais um pouquinho, para não ser injusta, ok?

Por favor, não se sintam injustiçadas. Há algumas fichas que eu gostei, mas não senti aquele "click", do gatilho... ou achei que os números talvez não se encaixassem tanto com a proposta da fic. Não quero ser injusta com ninguém e vetar fichas.

Portanto, peço que se vocês quiserem (na verdade, eu realmente aconselho isso), podem mudar as fichas, adicionar coisas, mudar o número (inclusive, incluindo alguma música dessa lista, seria muito interessante), etc. Recomendo que deem uma olhada nas fichas "pré-selecionadas", para que possam até tirar ideias de relações entre fichas, números em conjunto, etc

Valorizo muito quem aproveita o gatilho de uma outra ficha para a própria ficha! Isso demonstra uma preocupação com a história em geral, com o uso da ficha em relação as outras, etc.

Então, quem quiser mudar sua ficha, pode. Quem ainda não mandou, pode mandar. Tem muitas vagas ainda.

Corram para seus camarins, garotas, porque logo logo o show vai começar! Não se esqueçam da maquiagem, cabelo, figurino! Subam no salto e arrasem!


End file.
